halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CCS-class battlecruiser
Point of view? This article seems to have been written from a real world point of view despite the fact it should be written from within the Halo universe, for example: "However, unwanted perpetrators can also be taken up in this beam, as did SPARTAN-117 and various Orbital Drop Shock Troopers during a daring raid in the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, the level of "Truth and Reconcilitation". " Halo: Combat Evolved is a real world reference, if this is to be included in the article it should really be referred to as the battle of installation 04 or Alpha Halo - whichever is more consistent with the rest of the wikipedia. In general it seems to be written too much from a game point of view, with a cruiser like this details such as the doors and number of brigs are less significant - its combat capability would seem more important, what weapons it had, armour, shielding etc. Admittedly this does present the problem that detail is quite vague, although we know it must have had plasma turret(s), a point defence laser system and shielding there's not much more detail than that. In First Strike the Ascendent Justice is listed as having seven plasma turrets, therefore the CCS-cruiser must have less but I can't think of an instance where this is detailed? Also, this is meant to be about the general class of ship not the Truth and Reconciliation - it seems to go into too much detail about that particular ship. Again for the section above I'd reword that as the Gravity left being susceptible to UNSC intrusion but not go into specifics. Does anyone else think that CCS stands for Covenant Capital Ship? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yes--The Chazz025 and Clan 17:59, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes. Cortana said so in the openin cutsene of halo:CE. plus wateva the Covenant say in halo is roughly translated!!! so it very well cud be... Wait a second I don't recall cortana sayin CCS class.I don't recall anything mentioning a the term CCS.Is CCS specualtion because generally I just hear battle cruiser or just simply cruiser.Halo3 01:41, 3 May 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Dont believe me?just pop Halo on and replay first level its in the very first cutscene man--CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:03, 15 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 I'd be 98% sure that CCS stands for Covenant Capital Ship. Just look at modern military acronyms for vehicle classification. My only other guesses were Cruiser Class Ship or Cruiser Covenant Ship, but if we look at the CAR (maybe assault/recon?) and CPV (P-something Vessel?) acronyms, these last two just don't fit. The first letter must stand for Covenant. Furthermore, it is common in science fiction to make a distinction between space ships of "capital grade" and others, whether they are specialized or sub-capital grade. Capital ships are generally long-range, well armed for their size, and able to fulfill several roles within a fleet. The Longsword and Pelican are space-faring vessels, but not capital ships. I'd even dare to say that the line would be drawn at cutter and scout or frigate, a cutter not being a capital grade vessel. I believe the ships themselves don't belong to the CCS acronym, but that the battle group is classified as such because it is composed entirely of capital grade vessels. This is further verified through what Cortana states about CCS battle group that contains three capital ships. The wording is very specific: "But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS battle groups, make it 3 capital ships per group." The battle group is classified as CCS, not the ships directly, though they do satisfy the requirements for the groups classification. 69.59.74.182 05:39, 26 July 2007 (UTC) No CCS does not stand for covenant capital ship as a covenant capital ship is actually an assault carrier,on the contrary I was beginning to think that CCS is a ship formation or navigation tecnique,anyhow,an assault carrier is a capital ship.69.223.168.106 19:02, 31 July 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 No, as the fact, i think that CCS actually stands for Covenant Combat Ship. Think about it. If this was a true captiol ship, and one of any importance, then they wouldnt be deployed and destroyed so lightly. It only makes sence that this would be a mere Combat Ship instead of a ship of any importance. As for acronyms CPV could stand for Covenant Patrol Vessel CAR is prolly Covenant Ariel Recon As for Capital ship classes i found this from Wikipedia "In the 20th century, especially in World Wars I and II, typical capital ships would be battleships, battlecruisers, and in WWII, aircraft carriers (though it took until late 1942 for carriers to be universally considered capital ships). All of the above ships were close to 20,000 tons displacement or heavier. Heavy cruisers, despite being important ships, were not considered capital ships." And dont tell me that "this is in the 26th century" cause we all know that Bungie made the Halo universe ships according to contemporary ship classes, since A "CCS class" battle cruiser would be deemed important enough for keeping Keyes in, i wouldnt go too far in saying that CCS does in fact stand for Covenant Capital Ship? Further reinforcement being, if u watch the "heretic" cutscene in Halo 2 IT only shows CCS's in orbit above 04, nothing says it cant be, but, there is evidence suggesting the acronym is accurate--CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:18, 1 August 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Also, in the US Navy, USS stands for United States Ship and in the Royal Navy, HMS stands for His/Her Majesty Ship so I'm guessing CCS stands for Covenant Cruiser Ship. CAR could stand for Covenant Ariel Reconnaissance and CPV could stand for Covenant Patrol Vessel. I'm not sure though. Person above I agree with you I think that CCS does stand for Covenent capital ship - Natcom I think CAR may be Covenant Aggressive Reconesaince. Gunnery sergeant Maiar 09:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) i have a screenshot for this article Screenshot for the outside of the cruiser. http://i95.photobucket.com/albums/l148/megatron6543/8502880-Full.jpg why are loyalist Cruisers blue and Separatist cruisers are white in the same light Yeah its prob just the way to distinguish the two the Brutes recolored their cruisers whilst the Sangheli stuck with their traditional colorsCouncilor 'Rumilee 04:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) mass effect similarity is it just me or do these ships sort of look like the geth ship from mass effect? Sgt. Fenix :It's just you. These cruisers were designed long before Bioware started Mass Effect. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 02:38, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Battlecruiser? In the first sentence, is it really necessary to have a link to an actual Navy Battlecruiser in Wikipedia? [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki UserpageTalk Page 19:25, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :No, with that logic, we should link to a wikipedia article on rifles for the plasma rifle. Removed the link. I also removed the believed 7 reference in the trivia section as it was just grasping at straws. XRoadToDawnX 13:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Halo Wars? When does a Battlecruiser appear in "Arcadia City?" Metalingus627 01:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sadly, it doesn't. Two are only mentioned in the preceding cutscene when Serina updates Cutter on the invasion. 01:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Best I can make of the covenants taskforce is that from the start of the game their were 3 covenant destroyers, one is seen shot down is the 'five long years' cutscene, the second is destroyed at Arcadia, the third and last destroyer collides with the spirit of fire while returning the prophet of regret to high charity, if any other covenant ship was present during the game then we would have seen them.D4RKST0RM99 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Capacity. How many troops could they carry considering they weren't carrier class vessels? And also I want to know why In Reach, they deployed two to New Alexandria for glassing ops, when they could have used an Assault Carrier, which then could deploy troops and provide security forces for the carrier to glass the city? And I was under the assumption that their role was to fight enemy vessels while carriers broke through a planets defenses and deployed troops. PoA data panel comparison of CCS-class cruiser The author of that image seems to have not noticed that the total length of the ship is around 1.7km, overlaying the PoA's impression of the bridge over the whole ship, making the bridge ~1.7km in length... Bottletopman 07:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Most numerous Covenant vessel A quote from the Halo Waypoint "Since the very beginning, the Covenant's primary mode of intergalactic transportation has consistently been the battlecruiser. Unlike the larger assault carriers or the more aggressive destroyers, the battlecruiser serves a role somewhere in between—a fully weaponized warship with the ability to apply meaningful military deployment. This must be central to the reason it is frequently utilized, easily surpassing the numbers of any other known Covenant vessel." Light battleship LIGHT BATTLESHIP I changed the model from 'Battlecruiser' to 'Battlecruiser/Light Battleship', as both terms are interchangeable. Cybermat47 (talk) 08:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Cybermat47